


Cowboy Care

by TraditionallyAppealing



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor panic attack, Sharing a Shower, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionallyAppealing/pseuds/TraditionallyAppealing
Summary: McCree comes back from a mission weathered down with a lot plaguing his mind. Hanzo gives him some much needed CC (Cowboy Care).
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This fic has been in my drafts for too long and I figured I should upload this now or else I never will. I just wanted to make some nice wholesome fluff with these two. I will be displaying the warnings in the beginning of notes for each chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Shower Scene (Non-graphic)  
> -Extreme Sappiness

The ticking of the clock steadied Hanzo as he placed his laundry basket on the bed. He glanced at the time: 21:34 PM. He grunted in contempt. He tentatively took each article of clothing, and folded them in piles separated by use. 

  
  


Hanzo was smoothing out his emerald gi jacket when he heard three knocks on his door. He set his task aside to approach the keypad near the door frame. One button push and the door slid open to reveal a very disheveled cowboy. Hanzo blinked in surprise.

  
  


"Jesse? You're back already?"

  
  


The man stood there with a downright miserable expression on his face. He shifted on his feet and fixed his tattered serape. His voice croaked worryingly, "Seems so."  
  


"I was expecting you tomorrow. If I had known I would have welcomed you at your return." Hanzo stepped aside to let the man in. He watched warily as McCree hobbled into the room. The faint smell of gunpowder followed him. The cowboy stiffly took off his boots and put them near the door. Then he placed the hat on his head and the serape around his shoulders on the chest drawer. 

  
  


"Don't worry 'bout it. Mission just ended early is all." He turned his body to face Hanzo. His eyes grew soft and a small tired smile appeared, "Missed you something fierce."

  
  


"I missed you as well." Hanzo allowed himself a private smile as he shuffled over to the other. McCree opened his arms in invitation and Hanzo took it by wrapping his own around him. The embrace was much tighter than usual. McCree even placed a kiss against the Hanzo’s forehead. 

  
  


He sighed heavily when Hanzo leaned away. The archer peered up into the cowboy’s face. There were prominent bags under his eyes and his hair was tousled more wildly than usual. Hanzo placed a hand on McCree's cheek to stroke it lightly. "Are you alright? What went wrong on the mission?"  
  


McCree closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I’ll be okay...just need a minute to process things. Not much in a mood to talk about the mission either.” He gently rubbed at Hanzo's wrist with his metal arm. "Just wanna be with you right now."  
  


Hanzo's insides twisted a little at that. He nodded, "I understand. If you want to sleep here tonight you can."  
  


McCree opened his eyes and looked like Hanzo just offered to buy him a new hat. "That'd be wonderful, thank you kindly." McCree kissed him on the cheek this time.

  
  


Hanzo hummed in satisfaction, "Of course.”

  
  


McCree sidestepped Hanzo to collapse onto the small couch across from the bed. He stretched his long limbs and yawned loudly. His body quickly melted into the soft padding of the cushions. 

  
  


He rubbed his face as he asked, “How was your week? Anything new happened?” 

  
  


He noticed the basket and piles of clothes arranged on the bed. He raised an eyebrow, “Laundry? On a Thursday?”

  
  


Hanzo crossed his arms as he sat next to the pile of underwear. He sighed heavily, “Someone let Junkrat in the kitchen without supervision and he started a fire that burnt up half of the counters. Luckily, Ms. Zhou noticed what was happening and extinguished it.”

  
  


“Well that’s lucky, I suppose.” McCree huffed amusedly. 

  
  


“I suppose it is. But do you know who’s turn it was to cook that night.” Hanzo uncrossed his arms to lean forward on his knees. He was clearly expecting an answer.

  
  


“I’m going to guess it was you by the angry face you’re making.” McCree said as he pointed at him.

  
  


“You guessed correctly. _I_ had to clean up the mess. Along with that _menace_ .” Hanzo hissed as he rubbed his temples in agitation, “He wouldn’t shut up about what was going on his head at the time. Something about using pomegranates as grenades? Whatever he was saying, it was ridiculous. I ignored him as best as I could.” He slapped his face with his palm and dragged his hand slowly down. “That’s how the _second_ fire started.”

  
  


McCree couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. He shook his head, “Aw, sorry to hear that, honey. Sounds awful.”

  
  


“It was. At least Junkrat is banned from the kitchen altogether now.” Hanzo said with a huff. 

  
  


McCree nodded in agreement, “I’m surprised he wasn’t banned sooner, especially after his last stunt.” McCree shuddered at the memory.

  
  


“Ugh, do not remind me.” Hanzo sneered. “Out of all the pots, he had to use mine.” 

  
  


“You two are just a recipe for disaster,” McCree grinned, “Anything else happened while I was gone?” 

  
  


Hanzo pursed his lips in thought, “I believe Ms. Amari wants to speak to you over tea. She wouldn’t tell me why.” Hanzo gave him an appraising look, “What did you do?”

  
  


McCree drew his eyebrows together, “Hmm, not sure. Haven’t done anything recently to my knowledge.” He stroked his beard in thought, then snapped his fingers in realization, “Fareeha’s birthday is coming up. Probably wants to do something special for her.” 

  
  


“I suppose….That doesn’t explain why she wouldn’t tell me though.” Hanzo’s face scrunched up in annoyance. 

  
  


“Maybe she wants to throw her a surprise party,” McCree shrugged then yawned again. “I’ll let you know when I find out.” 

  
  


“Very well.” Hanzo nodded as McCree stood up from the couch. A few of his joints cracked audibly which made the archer winced inwardly.

  
  


McCree looked to Hanzo, "Taken a shower yet?"  
  


Hanzo shook his head, "No, I haven't."  
  


"Shower with me?" The cowboy offered his hand. 

  
  


The archer took it and pulled himself up. "If you wish."  
  


McCree went into the bathroom first while Hanzo gathered their sleepwear. Ever since McCree started to sleep over more often, Hanzo made sure to have some spare clothing in his room. He even dug out a little space for it in his wardrobe drawer. When Hanzo was in a rush to dress himself, he will on occasion grab one of McCree’s t-shirts or button downs.

  
  


McCree always found it incredibly endearing.  
  


In the bathroom, a weak mist enveloped the space and the heat was almost suffocating. The cowboy’s discarded clothing was haphazardly thrown across the floor much to the archer's chagrin. McCree’s metal arm was detached and lying near the sink. Hanzo placed their sleepwear next to it. He removed his own clothing and placed them neatly on the counter. He retied his hair into a high bun to avoid getting it wet. With the curtain pulled back, he stepped carefully into the shower.  
  


"Hey there, stranger." McCree huffed. His hair was already dripping wet and falling in front of his face. “Fancy meeting you here.”

  
  


Hanzo gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he shoved the cowboy out of the shower spray. The warm water was a great relief on his sore skin. He spent the majority of his day dedicated to training with Zarya. She was quite the force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. Especially during workouts. She graciously had spotted him today. In return, he had fixed her a protein shake made from her own special recipe. Zarya gave him a crushing hug as thanks. His back still hurts from it. 

  
  


Hanzo scrubbed at his skin to get the worst of it before he silently asked for the bar of soap. McCree handed it over reluctantly. Hanzo lathered himself up and washed away the stress from the day.

  
  


"Hey, Han?"

  
  


"Yes, Jess?"

  
  


"You mind washing my hair for me? My good arm is pretty sore." McCree looked to him with apologetic eyes but an amused smile.  
  


Hanzo instead of answering picked up a shampoo bottle from one of the shelves and gestured for McCree to get closer. McCree did so willingly and grabbed a loose hold on Hanzo's waist. 

  
  


Once he squeezed a decent amount on his hands, he reached up to scrub at McCree's scalp. McCree ducked his head down to give him a better reach. He placed his head against the archer's and sighed contently. He hummed a few songs under his breath.  
  


Hanzo shampooed and conditioned McCree's hair thoroughly. He moved behind him and into the shower spray to focus on the cowboy's shoulders. He massaged at the swollen knot on the base of McCree's neck. McCree let out an unabashed moan. Hanzo chuckled at the reaction, "Stressed?"  
  


"Sweetheart, I'm more coiled up than a viper ready to strike. Keep doing that." McCree rolled his shoulders to help relieve some of the tension.  
  


Hanzo rubbed his fingers a little harder into the muscle. McCree was not quiet voicing his pleasure with the massage so Hanzo dug into his skin even more. McCree stiffened and turned around when Hanzo started to kiss his neck.

  
  


“As much as I love your kisses, honey, I’m afraid I’m not in the mood for much else,” McCree said sheepishly.

  
  


Hanzo nodded, “That is fine. You had a long day, hmm?”

  
  


“Oh you don’t even know the half of it,” McCree huffed as he scratched at his stump. “Shitty day to end a shitty week.”

  
  


Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he did a final rinse, “I could empathize better if you would tell me about it, Jess.”

  
  


McCree blew a raspberry as he leaned his back against the tiled wall, “Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. Mind’s still a lil’ bit fuzzy.”

  
  


“Take all the time you need, just not in the shower.” Hanzo turned off the shower head and reached out for their towels on the nearby counter. He handed the faded red one to McCree. 

  
  


“Fine, fine.” McCree took the towel to dry his hair. He then used it to rub all the excess water all over his body. Hanzo did the same with his own. They exited the shower to put on their sleepwear. The heat and mist slowly dissipated as they dressed themselves.

  
  


Hanzo let his hair down from his bun and ran his hand through the strands. He looked at himself in the fogged up mirror. The ends were getting wild and he mentally debated whether he should cut them tonight. The hair scissors were nowhere to be seen so he left them alone for now.

  
  


McCree interrupted his thoughts when he made a noise in his throat. “Would you mind?” McCree pointed to his own hair. 

  
  


Hanzo gestured for him to sit down on the toilet. The archer gently ran his fingers through his damp locks before scratching a little at the cowboy’s scalp. McCree let out a pleased noise at that. Once Hanzo detangled most of his hair, he pulled it back into a high tail. The cowboy leaned his head back to look at the archer, eyes crinkling with adoration. “I really did miss you.”

  
  


Hanzo smiled and gently held McCree’s head in his hands. “I know. I missed you as well.” He bent down to kiss the cowboy’s forehead. 

  
  


“You’re just too good to me.” McCree sighed. He stopped leaning against Hanzo and slumped forward. He closed his eyes and heaved another sigh. 

  
  


Hanzo moved in front of McCree to make sure the cowboy could see him. He gave him a hard stare before he softened his expression. He smoothed over the strands of hair that never seem to stay down on the cowboy’s head. 

  
  


“It’s no less than what you deserve.” Hanzo said firmly. “You deserve absolutely everything good in the world, Jesse. I know I am not one of those things, but I vow to always treat you as such.” 

  
  


McCree blinked and shook his head in light embarrassment, “Aw, hell. You don’t have to go round saying things like that to make me feel better, Hanzo. I don’t need any more than what you already give me.” He grabbed Hanzo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The cowboy pressed light kisses into his rough palm. Hanzo sighed softly. 

  
  


“All I ever could ask is for you to be by my side until the sun sets on us both. That’s all I would ever need from my archer.” McCree murmured into his skin. 

  
  


His smile returned and seeing it in full warmed Hanzo to his very core. He felt the dragon practically purring under his skin.

  
  


Hanzo couldn't hold back his own smile now, “Now that is something I can do, my gunslinger.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> -Traumatic Flashback  
> -Violence and Blood Mention  
> -Minor Panic Attack

The laundry was folded and put away by the time the two of them were getting ready for bed. Hanzo offered to make McCree a cup of tea, but he declined. McCree placed his metal metal arm on the bedside table. Hanzo sat at the edge of the bed to carefully detach his prosthetics.

They settled into bed and under the covers. Hanzo sat up against the headboard as he typed away on his tablet. Jesse laid on his side with his arm under the pillow. He stared at Hanzo’s thigh. It was silent between the both of them for a long while. 

  
  


Hanzo suddenly shoved the tablet in front of Jesse’s face. Jesse blinked a few times before recognizing what was happening.

  
  


“Watch this.” Hanzo pressed the screen.

  
  


Jesse leaned back slightly to watch the video properly. There was a dog sitting down. It wore a small cowboy hat strapped under its jaw and a brown vest with tassels. A hand appeared from offscreen pointing at the dog.

  
  


“Stick ‘em up.” Said the owner in an exaggerated Southern accent.

  
  


The dog lifted up on its hind legs with its paws in the air. It barked.

  
  


“Bang!” The owner pretended to shoot the finger gun.

  
  


The dog leaned back and forth in a comical motion. It finally leaned forward and fell to the ground. It rolled over to its side. It whined pitifully before going stock still. Its tongue lolled out its mouth. The video went to black.

  
  


Jesse snorted. He looked at Hanzo’s expectant face and snorted again.

  
  


“Cute. Very cute.”

  
  


“I knew you would like it.”

  
  


“I wonder why.”

  
  


Hanzo smiled at him before putting the tablet away. He asked Athena to turn off the lights. He finally slid fully under the covers. He pulled them close to his body, to the point where McCree had a lot less blankets on his side. McCree didn’t mind it.

  
  


Hanzo once satisfied, rolled onto his side and stared at McCree. McCree stared back. It will be a long while till either falls asleep. 

  
  


Although it was dark in the room, light from the small window filtered in. The moon was out and quite a few stars shone dimly. It wasn’t much but it allowed McCree to see the glowing reflection in Hanzo’s eyes. Like an animal staring at you in the night. It used to unsettle him at first, but over time he’s gotten used to it. It’s just one of the many of the archer’s stranger traits. 

  
  


Cuddling on the other hand, is one of the more normal ones. Hanzo tired of the staring contest wriggled in closer. He snaked his arms around McCree’s middle and pulled him close. He placed his forehead against the cowboy’s shoulder. 

  
  


McCree got an eyeful of dark black hair mixed in with a few strands of white. Coupled with the scent of the product Hanzo uses when he’s detangling his hair. Which is fine by him. It always smelled nice.

  
  


A long time ago, Fareeha pointed out McCree would breathed extremely loud while they were watching a movie during a quiet scene. McCree shrugged and agreed with her. He never paid much attention to it unless he was in stealth. Once he became conscious of it though, he tried to control his breathing to not be as loud. 

  
  


It was hard then as it was hard now. With Hanzo so close, he was sure the archer could hear it. Even to his own ears it was deafening. He swallowed as quietly as he could and tried to focus on something else.

  
  


He let his mind wander. Memories from earlier cycled through. He imagined what a pomegranate grenade launcher would look like. What sort of gossip Ana will give him when they meet for tea. Maybe they can half and half on Fareeha’s gift for her birthday. He certainly hasn’t gotten anything yet.

  
  


Eventually his mind settled on the mission report that he still needs to finish. He usually does them immediately afterwards, but he needed some time and distance from this one. 

  
  


Suddenly the memories of it brute forced its way to the front of his mind. They all flashed one after another. He felt helpless to stop it. 

  
  


He was back there once again. The wet smell of blood and dry gunpowder filled his nose. A mixture of kicked up dust and the intense sun blinded him. Sweat poured down his skin and made his clothes uncomfortable. An explosion went off in the distance. 

He was surrounded by panicked people that shoved him to the ground. The screams made it hard to hear anything else. He reached out but no one helped him up. Tears pricked his eyes.

  
  


_Ma, where are you?_

  
  


McCree tried to ask the question but the words got stuck in his throat again. 

  
  


“Jesse.”

  
  


The memories didn’t stop but they did slow down at the sound of his name. McCree unclenched his fist under the pillow.

  
  


He let out a strangled noise, “..Yeah?”

  
  


“I heard your heartbeat increased rapidly along with your breathing.” Hanzo’s voice was calmer than he felt. Much different from the screams.

  
  


“Oh.” McCree felt his heartbeat in his ears. His face felt on fire from embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

  
  


“Nothing to apologize for. Do you need me to leave the room?”

  
  


McCree shook his head, he doesn’t want to separate himself from his partner. “Naw, it’s okay.”

  
  


Hanzo mumbled into his skin, “Do you need me to call Dr. Ziegler?” 

  
  


Slowly, McCree breathed easy again. He felt in the present once more. He shook his head again. 

  
  


Hanzo let out his own breath he was holding. McCree felt the tension in Hanzo’s body melt away. “Very well.” 

  
  


He shifted back so he can get a better look at McCree’s face. He brushed away the hair strands that fell on his face. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

  
  


“Still with me?” Hanzo asked.

  
  


The memories felt distant. McCree nodded, “Still with you.”

  
  


“Good.” Hanzo nuzzled into him once more. He gently squeezed the other’s stump.

  
  


McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo. He kissed the side of his temple, “Thanks.”

  
  


“You’re welcome.” 

  
  


“For today. I mean.” McCree closed his eyes, “For everything.”

  
  


“You would do the same for me.” Hanzo responded in earnest.

  
  


“Yeah,” McCree whispered, “Yeah, I would.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Mentions of Childhood Trauma  
> -Discussions of Violence  
> -Blood

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a long time. It was mostly silent again except for the humming of the internal workings of the Watchpoint. The vent eventually started up to blow cold air. Sometimes loud footsteps could be heard in the hallways. There was muffled yelling from across the hall accompanied by a loud donation chime.

  
  


The noises did not bother Hanzo anymore but he was nowhere close to falling asleep. He also didn’t expect McCree to speak again. His eyes were opened and clouded in thought.

  
  


“I told you about the time I lost my Ma, right?” 

  
  


Hanzo took a second to process the question, “Yes you did.” On an undercover mission spent mostly in an awful motel room, that barely had working electricity. There was not much to do other than talk. “There was an omnic attack and you two got separated in the crossfire.”

  
  


“Yeah.” McCree sighed. “One of the worst days of my life.”

  
  


“I can imagine,” Hanzo murmured into his skin. “Why do you ask?

  
  


McCree took a long pause. “The mission we were on, hit a little too close to home.” 

  
  


Hanzo could hear McCree’s heartbeat accelerating again. He placed his hand over the other’s chest to help calm it. 

  
  


McCree noticed the gesture and continued on, “We were supposed to guard a factory that became quarantined from back in Overwatch’s hayday. The area in question was home to the Predictor A.I.”

  
  


“A God Program?” Hanzo asked.

  
  


“That indeed it was.” McCree huffed. “The problem was the factory was extremely close to the heart of the city and the citizens were starting to complain ‘bout some issues. So they contact us, to keep an eye on the thing right?”

  
  


“With the way you’re wording this, I suspect it wasn’t that easy.”

  
  


“Is anything ever is when it comes to us?” McCree snorted. 

  
  


Hanzo shrugged. “I see your point. Carry on.”

  
  


“So, we get there. And what would you know it, buncha bots were glowing red and attacking people. It was absolute chaos.”

  
  


Hanzo imagined it in his head. It was not a pleasant image.

  
  


“As you can guess, it’s kinda hard to shoot when people are shoving you around. Especially when they’re screaming their lungs out.”

  
  


“That is very much true.” Hanzo supplied.

  
  


“Right? So the team tries to group up together but the bigger omnics are knocking buildings down and the smaller ones are shooting at anything that moves. We quickly got separated from each other. First thing I did was find cover. Closest thing was a candy store.”

  
  


“Did you get some?”

  
  


“Get some?” McCree’s raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“Candy.” Hanzo said simply.

  
  


“You know the thought didn’t really occur to me at that time.” 

  
  


“Hmm.”

  
  


McCree rolled his eyes. “Next time I’m hiding in a candy store I’ll get you something, alright?”

  
  


“You better.” The way Hanzo said it so straightfaced, it made McCree chuckled.

  
  


He took another long pause.

  
  
  


“There was...a kid. Some scrawny little thing shaking behind the counter. Covered in alotta blood. Looked bout my age when it happened to me.” 

  
  


Hanzo held his breath as he listened carefully. He waited for McCree to continue.

  
  


“I have never seen a kid so scared in my life, Han. His eyes were the widest things I’ve ever seen.” McCree swallowed the lump in his throat that was forming.

  
  


“He looked right at me, and in the smallest voice possible, asked me, ‘Where’s my Mom?’” McCree closed his eyes and rasped, “Suddenly I was seven again, asking the same question to a police officer who didn’t know either.”

  
  


McCree shook his head and opened his eyes to see Hanzo watching him back, “I looked at that kid and saw myself. I froze. Like a damn deer in the headlights. Ain’t like me to do so, but I did.”

  
  


“I snapped out of it eventually, and I tried to comfort the kid, but a car came crashing through the window. Knocked the hell out of me. Once I came to, the kid was gone. Like he was never there in the first place.” McCree shuddered. 

  
  


Hanzo felt something cold settle into his stomach. He traced McCree’s collarbone with his fingers to distract the feeling.

  
  


“In that time, a bot found me and threw me into the shoe store across the street. Damn thing broke my back. Thought I was gonna die on the spot.” McCree pursed his lips in thought, “After that it’s hazy. Angie found me and pumped me with her healing beam. Y’know how that thing makes me all loopy ‘n’ junk.”

  
  


“Yes, I can attest to that.” Hanzo slowly smiled as he easily recalled all the times McCree has made a fool of himself while high off painkillers. Has a few videos saved as well. They were always good for a laugh.

  
  


“Yeah well,” McCree huffed, “While I was comatose, Fareeha blew up the factory, Morrison took out all the immediate threats, and Reinhardt with Hana guided all the civilians to safety.” 

  
  


“Do you know the amount of casualties?” Hanzo asked. 

  
  


“Not at the moment, no.” McCree sighed. “Sure it's pretty high up there though.”

  
  


“An unfortunate incident then.” Hanzo leaned in close as possible, “It is good you came back, relatively unscathed.”

  
  


McCree hugged him tight in response, “You could say something like that.”

  
  


They laid together in quiet for awhile again. The only sounds were their breaths in time with each other.

  
  


McCree broke the silence again,” You’d think I’d be over something like that, but I...I don’t know Han.”

  
  


Hanzo shook his head slightly, “The things we’ve experience aren’t what most people are equipped to handle with Jess. We have not had easy lives. You shouldn’t fault yourself for having a sudden reaction to a situation you had no control over.”

  
  


“Yeah. I suppose.” Jesse shrugged

  
  


“You can only—“ Hanzo yawned uncharacteristically loud, “—deal with the consequences afterwards.” Hanzo began to snuggle into McCree’s warm chest. He closed his eyes slowly.

  
  


“I’ll make sure to put that in my mission report.” The cowboy chuckled.

  
  


“I know I do.” The archer hummed. “You should do it before you fall asleep.”

  
  


McCree yawned when the feeling of exhaustion from the mission catch up to him all at once. “Can’t really do it when you’re all up on me, honey.”

  
  


Hanzo mumbled a response but McCree didn’t catch it. Soon enough he fell asleep pressed against his partner.

  
  


McCree suppressed a chuckle once Hanzo started to snore softly. He only did that when he was truly comfortable.

  
  


“To hell with the mission report.” McCree whispered as he fell asleep in the arms of the man he was in love with.

  
  


————

Surprisingly, he didn’t have nightmares that night. He dreamt of only the warmth of a setting sun and the archer who rode by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! The main thing that was stopping me from uploading this was not knowing how to end it. If any of yall have a better suggestion please let me know! You can contact me on my tumblr (traditionallyappealing) or twitter (@brownfrogs). Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
